Stinkfly
'Stinkfly '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Skinkfly is a combination of various Earh bugs, like dragon flies, crickets and preying mantis specifically. He has 4 insect-like flat legs with 2 arms whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and 3 clawed fingers. He has 4 pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings are very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color, but his wings are light green. Stinkfly bears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his original series appearance but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and colored green, and his eyes are also green. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his ''Ultimate Alien appearance, but the black parts on his outfit are green. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Stinkfly has his Omniverse appearance, but his face is black, and his face is a little flatter. He no longer has clothing covering his forehead, and his Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. 11-year old Ben as Stinkfly has his original series appearance, but his eyes and prototype Omnitrix symbol are green. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his wings have the original series look. The colors on his suit have been reversed, and the Omnimatrix IV symbol is on his chest, with a green stripe in place on his head. Powers and Abilities In any situation requiring flight, Stinkfly is Ben's alien of choice. Stinkfly's thin, rapidly flapping wings allow him to move at high speeds in the air and dodge attacks just as quickly. Stinkfly also possesses disproportionate strength, enough to carry people and objects heavier than himself. Stinkfly's four eye stalks give him a wide range of vision from the sky, including the ability to look directly behind himself. For attack, Stinkfly can excrete high-pressure streams of liquids from the pollen ducts in his eye stalks and mouth which inspired Spidermonkey's web shooting. The type of liquid can range from a flammable toxin to an immobilizing jelly. In ''Don't Drink the Water, Ben's child form of Stinkfly ("Stinkyfly") could emit a powerful herbicide gas through flatulation. For melee combat, Stinkfly has a sharp tail and four pincers in its legs.In DTPA,he can shoot chemicals that can hurt Zs'Skayr.. Weaknesses Stinkfly's known weakness is water. If his wings get wet, he cannot fly, which was shown in the Original Series episodes The Kraken and They Lurk Below. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance, but his belly's size is even with his chest. He appears in A Day in the Life of A Hero to get rid off of some fans. He appears in F.A.I.L.. Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He has his Original Series ''appearance with the Ultimatrix on his chest. He appears in Malware Lives! to fly to Malware. Albedo 10 Appearences *Earth Repair Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. He is Tomas's choice of flight and travel. *Trashing About *Vagas Night *Mountains of Trouble *Raiders of the Blue Manta *What Lurks Below *Paradox *The Krakken *Two Wheeled Terror *Relative Battles *All Nighters Night *Grand Theft Alien *The One that Got Away *The Plague of the Mechanical Virus *Mission: Impossible *Inspector#7 *Truth Be Told *Safe House *The Creator of Everything *Mystic Waters *The Evil We've Seen *What Goes Around *Roars of Thunder *Crime and Criminals *Failsafe *Fighting with the Enemy Back in Action: Alien Universe Stinkfly is confirmed for an appearance in ''Back in Action: Alien Universe, with his appearance resembling that of Omniverse Stinkfly. John Smith 10 Stinkfly appears, having been unlocked offscreen. Appearances By John *Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *If All Else Fails (John Smith 10) By Julie *Knight's Temple (on TV) *Primus Again By Winston *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Attack of the Clones (first re-appearance) *Rebellion By Metal John *Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) *Manipulation *We are! *Fitting In By Dactyl *Dactyl and the Hunter Phantom Watch By Chris Otto *When Heroes Collide Part 1 (first re-appearance) Ancient Times *Knighthood (first re-appearance) *End of an Era Spacewalker *Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Sozin's Comet Part 1 (by clone 2) *Equalists (by clone 2) *Omni War Kingdom Hearts *Agrabah (first re-appearance) *Neverland Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Stinkfly in Away from the Future to travel to Eon's tower. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Ben 10: Alien Games Stinkfly appears in Ben 10: Alien Games as a member of Green Team. He and his partner Upgrade battle other aliens while stranded on a strange planet. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Appearances *TBA Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Bait (first reappearance) *Fusing Some Enemy Butt *Best Birthday Bash by Ben (by Kenny) *To The Past (by present Ben) *Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Stress, Stress and More Stress (first reappearance, unintentional transformation) *Smarts (by Albedo) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''A Day in the Life of A Hero'' (first reappearance) *''F.A.I.L.'' Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse 17-year old Ben Unknown 11-year old Ben Unknown Gallery 185px-StinkflyBio.png 27.png|Stinkfly in Liam 10,000 Stinkfly.gif Stinkflyn10.png|Noah 10 N10stinkfly2.png|Noah 10: Super Matrix Stan as Stinkfly.png|Stan 18 Stinkfly-Ua.png st.png|Stinkfly In Max 13 Alpha-Omegaverse Stinkfly.PNG Dennis as Stinkfly.jpg Austen 14,000 as stinkfly.png StinkFly.png Stinkfly Ben 10,000.png Stinkflying.jpg Stinkfly.jpg Stinkfly2.png Stinkflyn10.png 185px-Stinkfly UA Intro.png Stinkfly BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power Stinkfly10000.jpg 185px-Stinkfly UA Intro.png Ben 10,000 Stinkfly.png Ovstinkfly.png N10stinkfly2.png Austen 14,000 as stinkfly.png Stinkfly Ben 10,000.png Stinkfly (TNG).png Stinkfly.jpeg Stinkfly.jpg Nobody Stinkfly by Wheelz14.png Stinkflys.png Trophy Stings like a stinkfly.png Stinkfly2.png BTDW Stinkfly.png|Stinkfly in BTDW POTO Stinkfly For Ulti.png|In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse BTE Stinkfly.png|Stinkfly in BTE Category:Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Insect Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Animaltrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Aliens that stink Category:Green Aliens Category:Multi-limbed aliens Category:Flight aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Omegatrix (Chris 12) Aliens Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo